Secrets Unveiled
by EdgyBoi
Summary: My name is Maurice, or it was. And I live in Mobius with my friends. Mobius is a universe, a reality in which animals evolved whilst humans did not at all. Today I live on this world, but I was not born here. No... I was a human born on a different Earth Sonic hides his secret that nobody but Eggman knows. The time comes forth for when he needs to unveil his locked secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik or currently known as Eggman was at his wits end desperately wanting to destroy everything in his sight. For weeks now Eggman has been working on a new scientific project involving liquid chaos which is a new concoction he created in his labs. The liquid chaos isn't really chaos at all, no it's a bubbling red liquid and when injected into different subjects (unwilling victims he had kidnapped), blood streams there was varying results which nearly always ended up with a subject's body that couldn't react well enough towards the invading liquid which resulted in another failed trial...

 _'Patience is key.'_ Eggman often recited to himself many times when he began having doubts about this projects little amount of progress, this was one of the times after he had his robot henchmen dispose of another subject who failed his expectations. Rubbing his fingers in soothing circles over his temple to ease his headache, the project had been nothing but failures yet he continued it because the prize result would be one of his greatest scientific breakthroughs he's ever made.

The essence of the liquid chaos has key ingredients that will trigger chaos energy, though in theory once injected it would be forcefully causing a reaction in a subject who contains small amounts of chaos energy into becoming another form of themselves rich in chaos energy flowing through their entire core. Simply said, he was trying to use liquid chaos to force a person into their super-forms even if they _only_ have little energy inside them.

The irritating thing is that every subject he's had had more than enough chaos energy needed for this project yet not a single one has survived for more than a minute or two after switching to their super-forms. His enormous bushy mustache bristled as he came up with logical reasons as to why this wasn't working. Perhaps simple mobians and humans from this world weren't enough? If he chose and switched up different humans from the 'regular world' would the results be the same or possibly differ greatly from his previous ones?

Eggman could only know after he's experimented some more, taking a deep breath the doctor stood up from his large-throne like seat before calling out for his two loyal robot henchman to him. Decoe and Bocoe, his two more favorable robots that were very sentient with their lively personalities. Decoe is a straw colored robot both tall and lean. And Bocoe is a more short stout robot of slate grey color.

"You two, get the Egg-Hovercraft ready. We'll be looking for a different set of subjects in the other world without chaos emeralds." The tall human glanced down at both robots while barking, "Well? What are you two scrap-heads waiting for? Get to it!"

"Sure thing boss!" Bocoe replied before scurrying off with Decoe following his lead.

"Sorry boss!" Decoe said as he left chasing after his companion.

Hours later found the three sitting inside the small hovering machine Eggman used most often as his primary source of transportation, it had taken a few hours but they eventually found a transporter in their world and they found themselves on the planet Earth. A dull normal planet with technology very primitive compared to Mobius's earth. This Earth has no Mobius or anthropomorphic animals living amongst them, it doesn't even hold chaos emeralds in it. But there was a very unique anomaly here, there are humans born here with chaos energy within them just as mobians are born, these humans are much more special. Who knows? He might even find the right subject who would be the key to his success.

You see...Eggman wants this project to work in his favor, should the subject change to their super-forms long enough for him to harness their chaos energy he could create a new machine using the energy and make it more powerful that not even those pathetic freedom fighters could dare stop him. That was what he was working on so hard for, but so far every trial hasn't been working long enough to keep his subjects alive so he couldn't harness the energy from them in time.

In front of Eggman was the glass that covered half of the floating machine they were in, it worked as a shield and a large see through tablet, his fingers typed in a password signing in to one of his more secret files and went to open one specific one up. The file brought up in bold red words, **_'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: KEEP OUT'_** which Eggman swiped away with one hand while palming a gem in his other hand. A picture of seven different colored diamond gems. The chaos emeralds to be exact.

In his right hand was a cobalt blue chaos emerald he had taken from G.U.N. not too long ago. He could feel the pulsing energy radiating from the emerald as he placed it into a capsule that levitated the emerald in one spot. The capsule was one he made just for the emeralds themselves and once one was place it would give off a signal that would beckon those with chaos energy inside of them to it luring them right into Eggman's hands. The only thing they could do now was wait until then...

. . . .

"I know you guys are worried 'bout me... But everything's alright I promise." A sigh escaped his lips which were curled up into a fond smile as he spoke on his mobile phone. His sister Sonia began to rant about how careless he's being about his current situation he just got himself in. He ran away from his foster family and he got a hold of his older sister as soon as he could and she was going crazy with worrying about him or berating him for doing something foolish like this.

But he refused to stay with that family for even a minute longer away from his own family so here he was, sitting impatiently and alone on this darkening evening at the bus stop where the bus driver seemed to be taking his time getting here.

 _"I still think you should have stayed with your foster family Maurice. Running away at thirteen years old, this is completely irrational of you! You know you could've waited until I got custody of you and Manic, then-"_

"Sonia, I'd have to wait with that foster family for _six years!"_ Maurice exclaimed as he interrupted her mid-sentence, _"_ Besides, why are you ragging on me? Manic's the one who left his family first-"

 _"And I told him off too! But he has more street knowledge than the two of us combined so he knows what he's doing at least... Manic's already here with me while you on the other hand are three cities away living off the streets and oh my lord just thinking about this worries me so much I still can't believe you Maurice. You've done irresponsible things before that-"_ Maurice immediately tuned her out letting out a gasp when he felt 'it' called out to him. This feeling, an urge to find something hit his senses to the point where he couldn't ignore it anymore.

The young teen dropped his hand holding his phone limp to his side, his emerald eyes looking glazed over like tired mind-controlled zombie. Any words or rants his sister was making to his sudden silence fell on his deaf ears. Maurice felt like he was lost in a pleasant fuzzy haze where he wasn't in control of himself, instead he gradually brought back to the real world by a hand being waved right in front of his face. In front of him stood a middle aged woman, she crouched down a little to meet his gaze with slight concern pinching her brows together.

"You okay there kid? I don't mean to pry but that girl on your phone has been yelling at you and you're just staring off into space mumbling something." The woman explained sheepishly, mentally he noted that she was the only other woman waiting at this bus stop while the teen nodded quickly to her as he gave her a fast 'thanks'. Maurice felt his face reddened with embarrassment as he held up his phone back to his ear so he can clearly hear Sonia's loud angry voice, he grinned when he expected to get scolded by her but her voice dropped low...there was sadness mixed in which confused him.

 _"I know you think this is funny Maurice, but this is a very serious issue. They'll be looking for you and you know it's hard enough for us trying to get work at this age...I..."_ Sonia sighed heavily. "Manic and I are both so worried about you, it's scary knowing our baby brother is out there by himself." Maurice felt his grin falter before fading away with a solemn expression replacing it. It wasn't often when his sister got sorrowful like this, normally she held her head up high coming up with plans on how to move forward left and right but now she sounded kind of lost.

"I'm sorry sis, I know this is stupid but I hate being separated from my family. My _real_ family like this. I saved up enough money to take a chain of buses to you guys..." He finished off awkwardly waiting for her reply having felt guilty for making his sister get worked up like this. He wasn't too surprised to hear his brother start speaking to him on his phone.

 _"Hey lil bro, Sonia handed me the phone, she needs a minute to herself and until then you get to hear my lovely voice. I'm going to give you some advice 'kay?"_ Manic, his brother told him. Maurice had to stop himself from nodding.

"Yeah...okay."

 _"If you're going to be traveling by bus then you should keep all your stuff with you at all times. Try and sit alone, don't talk to anybody but if you need money or food, you know how to use that cute face of yours to your advantage."_ This made Maurice roll his eyes, of course Manic would say that. _"Keep an eye out for everybody around ya and just keep a low profile. But most of all, be safe."_

Maurice could hear the heavy bus slowly drive up to the bus stop, smog coming from the back of it as the bus hummed loudly. His eyes flickered to the woman from earlier who was already taking her first steps onto the bus chatting idly with the bus driver.

The youngest of the three separated siblings picked up his duffel bag ready to walk forward to get on the bus when 'it' happened again. His eyes fluttered half-lidded and he tilted his head when he heard a gentle voice calling out to him.

 _"Come..."_

Inside his head Maurice didn't realize that he wasn't in control of himself anymore. The only thing he did know was that he needed to follow the voice...nothing else mattered except that. Little did he know, that the chaos emerald Eggman had used was calling him into a trap. One that would forever change who he is, to completely alter his reality and the way he saw the world.

. . .

My name is Maurice...or it was... And I live in Mobius with my friends who I consider to be my family.

Mobius is a universe, a reality in which animals evolved whilst humans did not at all. Animals became anthropomorphic, learning the habits of humans they changed. Humans in Mobius are a small ratio compared to their anthropomorphic companions in this world.

Today I live on this world but I was not born here. No. I was born on a different Earth as a human and I lived by myself at the time searching for my brother and sister until I was lured by an unknown source at the time then brought here. When I was taken here I was the lab rat to a scientist who used me and...he changed me. I was thirteen when this happened...

Now today...My name is Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive. I'm considered to be a hero to the Mobians, praised for defeating Eggman time after time saving them from other evils too. I'm celebrating my seventeenth birthday with all of my friends I've made along the way here. The thing is, I haven't told anybody the truth about the real me. I can't bring myself to even explain how much they don't know about me.

This is my story...

* * *

 **I based this off of Delirious's discontinued story ' PROJECT: SONIC' but obviously it differs greatly from her story. I wrote this instead of starting my seven paragraph English essay because honestly school has been painfully stressful and writing is one of my favorite ways to relax.**

 **I don't own Sonic which makes me really sad.**

 **Had a interesting time writing Eggman. It was certainly new for me.**

 **So I'll be updating all my stories after Thanksgiving, I'm upset I didn't get to update the other stories yet but I'm really really excited to hear any readers' feedback on this new story.**

 **So please leave a review of your thoughts on what's going to happen next, or any other comments or concerns you may have with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this, I wish all of you happy holidays, and don't be as stressed as me right now... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_No matter what my past still lingers in my mind, with my aching heart I choose to pretend it has never happened. Living in the past will only further hurt my present and my future. Besides...as long as I am the only one with this knowledge nobody else except for me gets hurt..._

 _The thing is though...I am not the only one who knows my past. There is another. My human enemy Eggman knows my past very well, in fact he's the reason why I'm here in Mobius living a new life. There are days where I think he's forgotten what he has done to me, why we are enemies in the first place but those are very rare days for Eggman loves to make little hints or threats to reveal my secrets to my friends who I consider my family now. They don't understand the hints but they get curious, though they always wave it off as some mind tricks to throw them off thank chaos..._

 _I have thought about telling my friends many times the truth about me. But as you can tell I've never done it, how can I? It's very hard to bring up that you are in fact not a natural born mobian and actually a human experiment who escaped a mad scientists clutches who has been your enemy since. Heh, writing it out makes things put in simple words that I will never utter aloud unless I have to. So as long as Egghead decides not to do anything, I can slowly erase the part of me that no one knows._

 _Honestly I miss my life, but now I'll erase it...because that will hurt less than resenting it._

 _. . . . . . . ._

"SURPRISE!" A collection of voices cried out happily as the voices owners began to pop out of their hiding places amongst his living room. Sonic at first was startled by his friends but his mouth curved up into a grin while he watched his friends come out with party hats on their heads and party horns in their mouths, or beaks for other friends.

"You guys remembered my birthday?" Sonic asked, a warm feeling filled his chest as he was soon surrounded in a group hug. Tails, his younger inventive adopted brother nodded excitedly. He was the first to latch his arms around Sonic in a heart-filled hug before letting up and handing Sonic a party hat of his own that he wore proudly.

"Of course we did Sonic, how could we forget." said Amy, a pink female hedgehog with a pixie cut, dark jade eyes, red dress with matching red boots, and who had a not-so-secret crush on him. She may have been clingy at times but Amy meant well and was always a good friend of Sonic. Sonic watched as Amy and Tails excused themselves to get the surprise party situated. Another close friend of his was Knuckles the echidna, Sonic often saw Knuckles as an older brother. He was a year older than Sonic with almond shaped purple jade eyes, he had red fur with a white 'u' fur on his chest like a necklace, and hip length dread locks, Knuckles gave Sonic a light punch to the arm to make his appearance known.

"Happy birthday bro, how's it feel to be seventeen?" Knuckles questioned before eyeing something behind Sonic. The echidna guardian groaned to himself, then explained what he saw after seeing his friends curious gaze. "Looks like Team Dark made it. That insufferable bat girl is here too."

"Aw Knux, your girlfriend made it too?" Sonic teased, he laughed when Knuckles became almost affronted at the thought of dating said bat. The 'bat girl' in question was Rouge, a jewel thief that often flirted and butted heads with Knuckles. Rouge was an ivory bat with a sultry personality on Team Dark along with an ex-robot of Eggman's by the name of Omega, then there was Sonic's friendly rival Shadow the hedgehog. A reclusive ebony hedgehog with red streaked quills that curved upwards towards the ends and a frown on his face with piercing red eyes.

"Careful now birthday boy, wouldn't want to start an argument now would ya." Knuckles warned, though he gave Sonic a smile to let the 'hedgehog' know that he was only joking.

"Nah, well maybe later we could debate whether Rouge is your girlfriend or not." Sonic said with nonchalant voice, he ended up giggling in the end though by his friend's narrowing eyes. "Okay I'm done, I swear." The cobalt blue hedgehog raised his peach hands in the air as surrender and a small grin remaining on his face.

Noticing the lack of gloves Knuckles opened his mouth to mention it. "Where's your gloves? Did you mess them up or something?" Sonic's grin froze slightly before he nodded. It was custom for everybody non-human to wear gloves, almost a law in the masses eyes so it was unnatural for someone not to wear them. It was at first meant for the more predator type animals to wear so their claws wouldn't scratch everything but mobians picked up gloves as a part of their culture. Sonic didn't hate wearing gloves per say, but knowing that the people wore them here in this world. It bothered him...like it was a silly thing to be mulling over. Just...at times he felt like it was smothering the fact that rang in his ears every second...that fact that he isn't human anymore. _'Heh, so much for erasing the past. How can I erase what I constantly think about?'_ Emerald eyes stared off into nothingness...his thoughts slowly consuming his mind while his chest ached from memories.

"Are you alright?" Blinking his eyes, Sonic felt reality crashing in like the waves of a chaotic ocean, blood pounding in his pointed ears that were pinned down to his head as if to show his emotions freely. "You aren't looking so hot dude. You wanna sit down or somethin'?" Knuckles asked, Sonic shook his head while laughing shakily.

"No I just got caught up in some thoughts that's all. No need to get all mother-hen on me Knux, and for the gloves they just got torn." Sonic replied calmly as if to prove he was as cool as a cucumber and not slowly giving himself anxiety thinking about memories left unsaid. "Look! Your girlfriend is coming this way, why don't you romance her Romeo." Sonic ribbed playfully, pushing Knuckles towards Rouge who was walking to them with her high heels, her teal eyes lighting up when she sees Knuckles. She comes up to Sonic and gives him a peck on the cheek and Sonic rubs his face turning pink.

"Happy birthday there blue, nice turnout. I barely had to convince Mr. Grumps over there to come." Rouge gestured to Shadow who stood off alone conversing quietly with a purple cat Sonic recognized as Blaze. Sonic thanked Rouge but he was sure it fell on deaf ears as Rouge and Knuckles were having a sort of flirty stand off that the teen did _not_ want to be in the middle of. Leaving the two alone he began to walk about his home stopping and greeting with everybody there. There was the teams and others here for his birthday party.

There was Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze the cat, Silver the hedgehog, Mighty the armadillo, Ray the squirrel, Jet the hawk, Wave the swallow, Storm the albatross, Cream the bunny, Vanilla is Cream's mom, Vector the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Espio the chameleon, Big the cat and others. Sonic was surprised to be honest about his friends here in this world because when he was still a human he was often a loner with no friends but his siblings. Having friends was new and foreign at first for him. Having friends who were anthropomorphic animals each with different skills and abilities wasn't a piece of cake either.

As Sonic walked past everybody he couldn't help but feel...lonesome. He was in a house full of amazing people he came to call family but there was just this...empty spot knowing that his biological family was gone, at this point they must've thought he was missing or even worse...dead. He could remember when he was Maurice, an innocent kid who ran away to find his remaining family before the call of the chaos emerald lured him into Eggman's trap. Now he's Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive who can't get over his past.

Casting a glance towards his friends in his home Sonic could see everybody was occupied or busy chatting and overall having a good time, so they wouldn't miss him if he took a quick breather and maybe a fast run outside for a few minutes right? Nobody saw their blue friend disappear from his own birthday party, they didn't notice until it was time for him to open presents.

* * *

 **Hey there, took me way too long in posting a new chapter for this story so I apologize for that. Many thanks for your reviews, I don't want to give out too much but lets just say that when Sonic returns from his run his friends demand to know about his past after Eggman decides to leave them a surprise. I always thought about the whole gloves issue many times before so I thought I would give it a logical reason and I think it fits. Looking forward to your feedback, I want the next chapter's deadline to be next Sunday. Until then I hope this chapter will do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peach fingers plucked randomly at the strings of an old guitar resting in his lap as he sat on top of a grassy cliff over looking the ocean, the breeze blew through his quills and he watched the waves crashing against the sand intrigued, the music and the sight helped settle his nerves of going back to his own birthday party. Sonic smiled fondly when his fingers began to play an off-key song he once played with Manic and Sonia when they were just learning how to play instruments at school. It had been years since he actually played anything which resulted in him playing the wrong notes resulting in a high pitched squeak from the olden strings.

"I can't do this all alone...even though I am strong~" He began to sing quietly, voice starting to match the beat and tune of his aged guitar he found weeks ago. "Need something more than me, someone to push me to victory!" He opened his mouth to continue but he almost froze when he could hear two whispers oh so familiar singing with him. Emerald hues flickered around him, long grass slanted by the gentle winds moved and Sonic waited, almost expecting to hear the voices sing again.

They didn't.

He sighed, speaking to himself to help him feel less lonely, "Probably just getting lost in the memories huh." Sonic quelled his guitar from making any more noise by pressing his fingers down onto the strings, leaving an imprint of lines on the tips of them. His ears pinned down as he sighed heavily, eyes downcast with forlorn and misery aching in his chest. Another year has gone by fast, faster than he could run, without his remaining biological family. How he longs to hear the laughter of his brother, the scolding demanding voice from his sister. His past...it has haunted him for years and it grows stronger around the special days or even just regular days. Like holidays, lazy days, exciting days...

 _'Birthdays...'_

He finished mentally, he outwardly flinched. Perhaps, it was time to get back. Standing up Sonic lifted the guitar up around by it's neck and he was gone, leaving a trail of flying dust and a blue blur.

* * *

Sonic couldn't contain the excitement off of his face, his grin stretched wide and his eyes sparkled brightly like the master emerald. His fingers practically twitched as it itched to open up the gifts that were laid out in front of him in a large pile of colorfully wrapped presents that reached up to his knees.

"You guys are the greatest!" Sonic gleefully said, tail wagging much to the amusement or bemusement of his friends. "You threw me a surprise party _and_ you got me gifts? What did I do to deserve such awesome friends?" The blue blur didn't notice how uncomfortable his statement had made the room's occupants become.

"Before you open up your presents Sonic." Tails started, his voice almost solemn. "How about we talk about you...er- you know get to know you before we met you." He meekly finished. Had Sonic not been so full of excitement he would've picked up on the tension hanging thick in the air that seemed to cling onto everybody but him. As fast as Sonic may be, he wasn't fast enough to return from his run as not soon after he left his absence was quickly noticed. Perhaps nobody would've noticed if Eggman didn't decide to send a 'present' to Sonic that everybody heard.

"Uh sure thing buddy. My past isn't anything big or crazy but if you really wanna know, ask away." Sonic lied, his voice cheery and upbeat, he knew his past was anything but normal. But for the sake of his friends and himself he would erase his old past and replace it with a simple one where he was never human. Never experimented upon. Never here. And never Maurice.

"Right-" Tails replied, the fox timidly looked around the room, meeting the eyes of nearly every occupant before his sky blue eyes fell back onto Sonic's form once again. "-Who is Maurice?"

The color drained from Sonic's face, ever so slightly did his eyes widen, and his breath hitched as his voice rose almost an octave higher than normal. "W-what? Who's t-that?" The former human suddenly became aware of all the focus was being fixated on him which left him terrified. How did Tails know about that name? Why does he want to know? Is his cover blown? Sonic felt as if his world was slowly crumbling down at his feet just as he did when he was Maurice. He refused to acknowledge the stares burning into him from everybody. Licking his lips, Sonic took a silent deep breath to calm himself down as he awaited Tails' answer. Only Tails wasn't the one to answer this time.

"Eggman sent out a... voice message. He claimed it was a present for you. We all heard it." Knuckles spoke up, the echidna narrowed his eyes at Sonic who outwardly remained as calmly collected as can be, he tried awkwardly to maintain a curious expression and body language. "Tails. Play the message back again." Knuckles ordered. The boy jerkily nodded and obeyed, his hand reached over to his other arm's wrist where a communicator watch rested, pressed a few buttons and soon there was a crackle of static and the ever annoying bane of his existence began to speak.

 _"Ah. Happy birthday rodent. Surprised you made it another year. I've decided to leave you a present for you and all of your animal freak friends. A gift of the truth of who you **truly** are. Where ever shall I start? Oh ho ho! I know! Let's start with your name. Sonic is quite a different name from Maurice. What else are you hiding from your friends? Maybe you should tell them where you're from and what you are. No don't bother I'll just do it myself. How is it being a hedgehog? Must be a big change to hide, human to hedgehog. Earth To Mobius... Oh ho ho! That's it vermin, that's your gift. Happy birthday Maurice!"_

"Pfft. You're all seriously getting worked up by _Egghead_? Notorious liar and manipulator?" Sonic laughed after Eggman's ugly voice stopped cackling, the laughter almost echoed in the silence and he stopped, looking around at all his friends waiting for a reaction. He met the eyes of his friends, most would turn their head away and a few would stare heatedly at him. "Seriously guys? This is a party not a funeral!"

"Yet you continue to evade." Shadow's deep monotonous voice added, Sonic tilted his head and took a glance to said ebony hedgehog.

"Alright." Sonic said, dropping his hands at his sides to signal his surrender. "I'm pretty sure Maurice is the name of some kid I saved back in Green Hill not too long ago." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know." Unintentionally Sonic found himself tapping his foot rapidly, his shiny red and white streaked shoes tapping on the ground.

"Is Maurice your name?" Tails tentatively asked, the kitsune stared worriedly and lost towards the former human now hedgehog. "I'm sure we'll all drop this if you just-" Tails rubbed his head and fidgeted with his communicator aimlessly. "-Tell more about you, there's plenty of things that we don't know about you. And it seems like Eggman knows more about you than us."

"..." It was a rare moment where Sonic couldn't find any words to speak, where he hadn't been able to come up with anything to say as a response. "'Course not. My name is _Sonic_ not whatever that name is."

" _Maurice_." Knuckles emphasized and Sonic did his best to not flinch. It was scary how close Knuckles voice matched Sonia's, that Sonic almost reacted to the name.

"Nope. Look guys, this party is great and awesome, but you're killing the mood." Sonic sighed, "You're all really going to let that Egghead get to you?"

"Well...yes and no." Said Amy, some eyes went to look at the pink hedgehog while others remained watchful of the enigma Sonic. "See it this way, we'll never trust what Eggman has to say. But it made us think, we...don't really know who you are-"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Why are you making a big deal out of this? Of course you all know me. I've been your friend for years!"

"-Please let me finish Sonic." Amy said exasperated, throwing her hands to acknowledge the crowd of friends. "-I'm rephrasing okay, Eggman made us all think that we don't know who you were in the past. Before we met you. You just...appeared here...like magic almost." _'Like Eggman was telling some truths, and that Sonic was actually brought here instead of born.'_ This wasn't said, but it didn't need to be. It was like a silent, nonverbal agreement amongst the people.

Sonic turned around so nobody could see the contorted look of pain on his face, his muzzle flamed red with embarrassment and anger. How dare Eggman reveal things that were definitely best unsaid. Things that should've have been a secret! The former human wanted to deny more, but inside his heart hidden down to where he pushed his sorrows, the grief he felt. But no matter what, nothing can be a secret forever.

A gentle hand lightly gripped Sonic's shoulder, his body tensed up when a shock of fear stabbed his chest. The hand was pulled away when Sonic's quills instinctively stood up, they were deadly sharp that they cut cut through the toughest of metals with ease.

Spinning around, preparing himself to argue some more Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, but his expression had faltered when he saw the scared look on his brothers face. Tails stood in front of him, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he took two step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry Tails..." Sonic apologized, "You scared me." Tails shakily nodded. Tails stood up straighter and pretended he wasn't that scared but Sonic couldn't unsee just how...terrified the kitsune looked...because of him. He didn't expect his little brother to approach him, and now he would continue to see the fear in Tails eyes like an imprinted memory. Balling his hands up into fists, Sonic avoided the boy's gaze, he refused to look anybody in the eyes as he open his mouth, "I'll admit...I've got some secrets I shouldn't be keeping. I-if you give me the chance...to explain before you judge me...I'll tell you."


End file.
